Grundalychus vs. Johnny Thunder vs. Shelob vs. Antman
Pharaoh Hotep is giving Sensei Akamichi another tour of the pyramid. Pharaoh Hotep: And here... is the arena. Sensei Akamichi: May I ask who is fighting today? Pharaoh Hotep: Let's see... a giant spider, a humanoid ant, an extremely popular guy... and Grundal. Sensei Akamichi: Who is this Grundal? Pharaoh Hotep: You'd get Grundalitis if I told you, and we just finished containing it. Sensei Akamichi: Grundalitis? What a strange volcabulary you ancient people have. Amset-Ra enters. Amset-Ra: Dad, I have a question. Pharaoh Hotep: What is it, my son? Amset-Ra: How come no one's getting Grundalitis? Pharaoh Hotep: I vaccined all our attendees except for Frenzy, Ogel, Sir Fangar Pondar, Pythor, and all those other annoying minifigures. Amset-Ra: How in Egypt did Ogel get back here?! Pharaoh Hotep: I purchased him from AntiMatter. Amset-Ra: WHAT?!?! Pharaoh Hotep: I very much like Ogel. Amset-Ra: I don't. What, or should I say who, did you give to AntiMatter in exchange for Ogel. Pharaoh Hotep: A counterfeit Re-Gou Ruby. Amset-Ra: That's my dad!... Um, what am I saying? Sensei Akamichi: May we continue with the tour? Pharaoh Hotep: Oh, sorry, Sensei. Excuse me, Amset. Amset-Ra: That's strange. He never calls me Amset. Invizable: Welcome, everyone, to... Guitar solo! Invizable: ...Amset-Ra's Fighting Stadium!!! Amset-Ra: Quit modernizing my ancient architecture and culture. Egyptian music solo! Invizable: Quit trying to out-shine me. In the ROCKIN' Red Corner is the festive Grundalychus! Grundal: Frosty... the Snowman... was a tasty meal of mine... Audience: Gasp! Invizable: In the CLASSICAL Green Corner is the adventurer who's not nearly as popular as me, Johnny Thunder! Johnny: G'day, mate! Dr. Kilroy: I say, is that really you, Johnny? Johnny: It really is me, Doctor! Dr. Kilroy: No wonder why I hadn't seen you in our expedition to Japan. Invizable: In the Yellow Corner of JAZZ is that nightmare of a spider, Shelob! Shelob: ... Gollum: She will surely dominate the competition, my preciousssss! Bilbo: Don't count on it. Grundal already has two wins and his own album of Christmas songs! Dr. Brains: Looks like I'll be extra busy tonight... Invizable: In the BLUES Corner is... Nanananananananana ANT-MAAAAAN! Antman: I apprezhiate ze intro, but pleaze don't zteal Batman'z intro. Electrolyzer: Hey! You ztole my ztyle! And thiz iz my virzt appearanze on thiz wiki zo var! Punctuation Penguin: *sigh* Invizable: Make that righteous prediction of yours, Axel! Axel: Let's just say that superheroes always win in the end. Invizable: And one vote to Antman! Now start us off, Ogel, I mean, Ronin! Ronin: BRRRRRRRRRRRAWL! Antman: Prepare to veel ze zting ov my vury! Johnny: Oh great, mate. I should have brought bug spray... Antman: It won't work on me! Grundal: Squish... the bug and chew the Thunder, Moohahahaha, haha-ha-ha! Shelob: !! Squirt! Antman: Eeww... Poizon... Punctuation Penguin: Don't make me use my Spelling Bees! Antman: Look, I already graduated from- POW! Antman: I've been tackled by a Chriztmaz Grundal... Wooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwoosh Invizable: Shelob sprayed Antman with poison and then wrapped it up by wrapping him up! Antman: I vorgot... Zpiderz are my natural enemiez.. Yellowjacket: No, I am! Johnny: Take this, Grundal! Whoosh... Snap! Invizable: Ol' Johnny Boy threw a pickaxe at Grundal, but he caught it and snapped it in half! Shelob: !!!!! WHAM! Antman: ... Ronin: Antman is RRRRRRRRECALLED! Invizable: Shelob finished off Antman by delivering a ROCKIN' crush to him! Gollum: Yes! Get me more popcorn, my preciousssss! Grundal: Jingle bells... jingle bells... jingle all way... Oh what fun... it is when I can eat you while you scream... "HEY!" Johnny: G'bye, mate! Shelob: !! Squirt! Wooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwooshwoosh! WHAM! Ronin: Johnny Thunder is RRRRRRETIRED! Invizable: Repeat performance of what happened to Antman. Grundal: Silent night... Deadly night... All is calm... When you... are in fright! MUNCH! Ronin: The winner is... GRRRRRRRUNDALYCHUS! Grundal: Then... how the audience... loved him... As they shouted... out with glee... "Grundal the Christmas creature... You'll be going... to Round 3!" Amset-Ra: Ronin is RRRRRRRECALLED! Ronin: Only I can talk like- BZZZZZZZZNNNNNNN... Sizzle Invizable: Tune in next time, when Grundal will be sharing the stage with me! Until then, end transmission. End transmission See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Grundalychus vs. Johnny Thunder vs. Shelob vs. Antman? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles